supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Beings (The Great Return)
The Primordial Beings are the first entities . Time is considered as the first of them and have existed since the beginning of existence, however, he is possibly the second . Erebus is considered as the second Primordial Being and have almost always existed being born shortly after Time, however, he is possibly the first . God is the third among them and is born after because the existence of both Time and Erebus have created the elementary particules including the photon . Death is the fourth Being and is born because three Primordials were existants and that a death was so possible . Chaos is the fifth of them and is born to controll the place where deads go . Destruction is the sixth among them and is born maybe because God wanted to create his first creation, maybe because nothing can stay forever in the Empty or both of them . They are singularities, and so, they haven't counterparts . They are responsable for almost everything which exists . Answers They have answers to the six foundamental questions : When everything starts-Time Where everything starts-Erebus How everything starts-God When everything ends-Death Where everything ends-Chaos How everything ends-Destruction Each of them have the answer to their question because they are ''the answers . Creations Time's Creations Time have created two species : the Time Imperators and the Time Arcounts, the first ones created the Time Counts who themselves creates the Time Beasts, Time also created Zeitbereich, his own realm . Erebus' Creations Erebus has created only three things : Eve, he created by mixing Levian's, Golem's, Djinn's and Flyer's blood, Erebus uses his powers to make this alive, his Shard, Ciemno, and Azathoth, the First Outer God, Azathoth, then, created the Outer Gods who themselves created the Great Old Ones, he, however, corrupted Ziz, Behemoth and Leviathan as well as, but not so much, Ouranos and Lucifer . God's Creations God created many things : the first of them was Nature, later, he creates the Primordial Beasts who are Leviathan, Behemoth, Ziz and Iblis, after that, each of them have created their own specie (Leviathan-Levians, Behemoth-Golems, Ziz-Flyers, Iblis-Djinns), when he wanted to kill Eve, God created Adam, he also created a Shard, Jesus, God created many centuries after his seven well-known creations, the Archangels (in order : Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, Menadel, Raphael, Samael and Gabriel), God creates, after, their younger siblings, the angels and finally the mortals, he creates also two realms, the Heaven and the Purgatory . Death's Creations Death created his Shard, Malthael, as well as two species : the Necrosians and, later, the Reapers, he also creates the Veil to allow the souls to take form on the physical plane . Chaos' Creations Chaos creates a specie : the Protogenoi, the first Pagan Gods, later, Gaia and Ouranos created the Titans and Nyx created the Elder Pagans, Amara created the other chief Pagans, the Titans Kronus and Rhea are the parents of the Elder Olympians (Hestia/Vesta, Demeter/Ceres, Hera/Juno, Hades/Pluto, Poseidon/Neptune and Zeus/Jupiter), later the Elder Olympians created the Younger Olympians, Chaos also have a son named Lucien with a mortal . Destruction's Creations Destruction creates a specie : the Prime Demons but, according to him, never do it again, he creates a realm : Hell, having spent thousands of years on Earth, he also get close to a mortal and have a son with her, he named the son Damien . Powers and Abilities * ''Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : They can do anything they want and can only be hurted by at least Archangels-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, the Primordial Beings are stronger than anything else . ** Super Speed : They can move faster than anything else . ** Super Stamina : They don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : As long as their concept exists, they are immortality . *** Immunity : They are immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt them need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, they are immune to the Colt and to the Archangel Blades, they can, however, be hurted by Archangel Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : They knows almost everything, in fact, the only thing they don't know are their brothers's thoughts . ** Precognition : Except Time who can see at will the past, the present and the future, the Primordial Beings can see the future . ** Supernatural Concealment : They can hide their nature and their power to anything weaker than their brothers . ** Concept Manipulation : They can manipulate, shape and generate at will their concepts . *** Concept Empowerment ''': Their powers are renforced by their concept . ** ''Creation/Corruption/Destruction'' : They can create, corrupt and destroy anything . Weaknesses Beings * ''Their brothers'' : They can only be heavily hurted by their brothers, they can be killed by two of their brothers . * ''Nature'' : Nature can moderatly hurt them . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can slightly hurt them . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can very slightly hurt them . Weapons * [[Christodeus|Their]]'' Own Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can, for a time, kill them . * ''Archangel Swords'' : They can slightly hurt a Primordial Being . Other * ''Seals made by their brothers'' : They can be trapped by their brothers, Erebus was trapped in the Mark of Cain . * ''Less of Concept''''' : They can be hurted if their concept is almost nonexistant . Gallery Father Time L&D.jpg|Time, When all started Erebus (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Erebus, Where all started God (Rob Benedict).png|God, How all started Death (Julian Richings).jpg|Death, When all ends Chaos (Theo James).png|Chaos, Where all ends Destruction (Andy Apollo).jpg|Destruction, How all ends Fafnir3.jpg|Time's Spiritual Form Erebus2.gif|Erebus' Spiritual Form God2.png|God's Spiritual Form Death2-0.png|Death's Spiritual Form Chaos2-0.jpg|Chaos' Spiritual Form Destruction-0.png|Destruction's Spiritual Form Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Primordial Beings